Just The Way You Are: A Jelsi Story
by Destiny45
Summary: Chad and Taylor's plan to set Jason and Kelsi up goes hilariously wrong. Can Troy and Gabriella make things right and still get Jelsi together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither "High School Musical" nor "Hannah Montana" belongs to me. This story is inspired by the "Hannah Montana" Season 2 episode, "You Are So Sue-able To Me."

**A/N: Jelsi is my favorite "High School Musical" couple. I absolutely adore them! **

**I also just made my first Jelsi YouTube music video. I hope you Jelsi fans will check that out, too! The link is in my author profile. – Destiny45**

Chapter 1

"Hey Chad. Hey Taylor," began Kelsi as she joined the couple at one of the cafeteria lunch tables. "I was looking for Troy and Gabriella, but maybe I can ask you guys for some advice instead?"

Chad and Taylor, who had been cuddled close together on the lunch table bench and giggling over something in a magazine they'd been reading, glanced up as Kelsi sat down. Yet Taylor's good mood was immediately pacified when she noticed the distressed expression on her musician friend's face. Taylor exchanged a worried look with Chad.

"What's wrong, Kels?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, what type of advice do you want?" questioned Taylor. "Guess it's a good thing free period just started, since from the look on your face this sounds like this could be a complicated one."

"Well Taylor, you must know a lot about guys. I mean, you got Chad to fall for you," said Kelsi.

"Well, I guess," answered Taylor, looking a little embarrassed as her boyfriend let out a hearty laugh and squeezed her shoulder.

"And Chad, well, you obviously _are_ a guy. Plus, you seem to know a lot about… dating," continued Kelsi hesitantly, now seeming embarrassed herself by the topic she'd brought up.

"As Taylor knows, I don't like to study. But the one book I do read is 'The Book of Love,'" sang Chad playfully as he threw his arm around Taylor, pressed his forehead to hers and kissed his girlfriend's nose.

"Oh please," snorted Taylor, rolling her eyes at his corniness but unable to hold back her pleased blush. "But Kelsi, where are you going with all these questions?"

"Does this have anything to do with the big dance at the end of the month?" added Chad.

"A little bit," admitted Kelsi. "There's this guy I sort of, no, I really like and…"

"OOOO!!!" interrupted Taylor, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Our little Kelsi finally has found a guy!"

"Spill Kels, who is he?" asked Chad, leaning forward eagerly to hear the news. "Would I know the dude?"

"Oh, you definitely know him," replied Kesli sheepishly. "It's…"

"Hey guys," a male voice cut in.

"Quiet, Jason!" demanded Taylor. "Kelsi was about to tell us who she has a crush…"

"Crush!" interrupted Kelsi, sounded alarmed. "Orange Crush! You know, I really can't believe our cafeteria considers that water and powder mixture decent-tasting juice."

"Huh?!?" exclaimed Chad and Taylor in unison, trading confused glances.

"Oh I know!" agreed Jason, not missing a beat… or registering the look of uncomfortable panic on the piano player's face. "That Orange Crush stuff tastes totally nasty."

"Ughhh," groaned Chad and Taylor together again at the basketball player being as thick-headed as ever.

"Anyway, just wanted to say hi," grinned Jason. "I'd better get going. The period just started, and I'm late for class."

"Jason, it's free period," said Chad slowly, staring at his friend strangely. "You don't have class."

"Oh right!" perked up Jason. "That's great news!"

Chad and Taylor shook their heads simultaneously at Jason's obliviousness and looked toward Kelsi, expecting to see her reacting with equal annoyance. Yet to the couple's surprised, they found a pink-cheeked Kelsi giggling genuinely and smiling widely at Jason. The basketball player in turn was shooting a big grin back at the petite girl.

"I heard Troy and Gabriella were playing two-on-two basketball with Zeke and Sharpay down in the gym," Chad offered finally.

"Cool, I guess I'll head down there," responded Jason. "You guys wanna come?"

"Maybe later," answered Chad, looking at the still-blushing Kelsi. "We've got some things to finish up here first."

"OK," said Jason. "Hey, are you guys going to Ryan's birthday party this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Taylor as Chad nodded in confirmation.

"What about you, Kels?" Jason leaned over to ask the piano player.

"I think so," said Kelsi, blushing furiously.

"You should. It will be fun," encouraged Jason. "OK, I'm off to the gym. See you guys, later!"

Jason gave his friends a wave as he headed out of the dining hall. Giving Jason a bemused look, Chad and Taylor held up their hands in unison as goodbye. The couple however soon turned their bemused expression onto Kelsi, whose head was following Jason's weaving path around the other lunch tables out of the cafeteria.

"I'm not even a genius like my girlfriend here," began Chad, causing Taylor to break out into a pleased smile at the compliment. "But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who you like."

"You really have it bad for Jason, don't you?" grinned Taylor knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" groaned Kelsi, burying her head in her hands.

"Kels, the boy has his head so high in the clouds he hadn't even figured out it was free period," commented Taylor. "So, I doubt he's figured out you like him."

"Honestly, I think the only time he actually aware of what's going on around him is when there is a basketball nearby," added Chad sarcastically. "But hey, if you really like him…"

"I do!" cut in Kelsi happily. "Jason's a nice guy, funny and so sweet. And the things he does that you guys call 'having his head in the clouds,' well, I think it's kind of cute."

"Well, OK then," shrugged Chad smiling.

"I'm so glad, Kels, you've found someone you like so much," said Taylor.

"I just wish I could get Jason to ask me out. Or just ask me to the dance," sighed Kelsi, looking troubled again.

"I'm sure Jason would love to go out with you if he knew you were interested. We just got to find a way for you to really grab his attention," replied Chad, before suddenly snapping his fingers. "I got it! A makeover!"

"A makeover?" repeated Jelsi, looking up through her spectacles at her trademark cap before glancing over the stripped polo shirt and cut-off khakis she was wearing.

"Yeah, we'll go shopping and really glam you up," explained Chad excitedly. "Then, even Jason will _have_ to come down from that other planet he's always on and notice you!"

"Chad, a girl should not change herself for a guy," sang Taylor tiredly.

"Oh come on," pressed Chad, cozying up to his girlfriend. "Consider it… a scientific experiment?"

"A scientific experiment?" repeated Taylor dubiously with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah! Does a new look help the girl next door land the guy of her dreams? Besides, we're not going to change Kelsi. Just switch up her style a little bit. It's bound to work!" brightened Chad.

"Well Chad, you are really good friends with Jason. So if you think this will really help him notice me and get him to ask me out… then I'm all for it," consented Kelsi.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Chad, pumping his fist in the air. "We'll go shopping after school. I'll help you pick everything out. Like you said, Kels, I know what guys like. I am a guy after all."

"OK. But only, Taylor, if you promise to come along, too!" Kelsi added quickly.

"No problem," she agreed.

"Then, the three of us will head for Eastside Shopping Plaza this afternoon," confirmed Chad, motioning with his finger for Taylor and Kelsi to lean forward. "Now, let's get ready our mall makeover game plan. Jason, you're not gonna know what hit you buddy!"

Chad grinned encouragingly at Kelsi, who smiled back nervously.

_A/N: What type of makeover does Chad have in __mind__ for Kelsi? And will a new look __really __help get Jason to ask her out? Find out next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither "High School Musical" nor "Hannah Montana" belongs to me. This story is inspired by the "Hannah Montana" Season 2 episode, "You Are So Sue-able To Me."

**A/N: Ops! I just realized I never actually posted the link to my Jason/Kelsi video that goes with this story in my profile! Well, it's there now, so I hope y'all will check my first Jelsi video it out! **

Chapter 2

"I dunno about this, Chad," began Kelsi hesitantly, peeking out from around the door of the girl's bathroom. "I know you said this whole makeover thing will get Jason to notice me and ask me out, but…"

"Oh stop being shy, Kels, and just come out already so I can see what my lovely and talented girlfriend did to fix up your hair," replied Chad encouragingly. "

"Here she comes! Tah-dah!" announced Taylor cheerfully, pushing Kelsi out of the bathroom.

Taylor shoved Kelsi so eagerly that the petite brunette almost stumbled in her silver, stilettos as she landed before Chad. She quickly tugged down on her strapless, hot pink tube dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Gone were her trademark cap and curls, Chad noticed. They had been replaced by contact lenses and a black choker necklace. Kesli meanwhile continued to use her newly straightened hair to hide her face behind, avoiding Chad's pleased gaze.

"I gotta see we did good, Tay," Chad said to his girlfriend. "Kelsi here looks like a new woman."

"I am still not for girls changing for a guy, but I gotta agree you do look hot, Kels" added Taylor.

"Thanks to our hard work, Jason is sure to take notice and ask you out now," grinned Chad. "Come on, let's go to the lunch room and find him."

"If I can walk," mumbled Kelsi, teetering as she took baby steps in order not to fall in her high heels.

"Look there Jason is!" squealed Taylor, pointing to where the basketball player was currently sitting at a table alone. "Go over and talk to him! And use a deep voice. Guys think that's sexy."

"I'm too scarred," whispered Kelsi.

"We'll be right behind you!" encouraged Chad. "Now, let's go!"

Kelsi smiled anxiously as she approached Jason. The dark-haired basketballer did a double take as the piano virtuoso in the pink tube dress and silver stilettos approached. She pushed back a strand of her hair shyly, which now straightened, came to just below her shoulders. Jason in the meantime continued to gaze at her puzzled, only serving to heighten Kelsi's already taught nerves.

"Hi Jason," greeted Kelsi; her lips trembling.

"Be sexy! Use a lower voice," she suddenly heard Taylor hiss in her ear.

"I mean, _hi Jason_," repeated Kelsi; her tone immediately dropping three octaves into a deep baritone.

"Hey Kels, you're a little dressed up for school aren't you?" frowned Jason. "And what's up with your voice? Do you have a cold or something?"

"_I want to know what's up with you and the East High dance that's coming up in a few weeks_," continued Kelsi in a low tone, deciding to ignore his earlier questions and answer with one of her own.

"I guess we'll both be there then," replied Jason, growing uncomfortable.

"Well since we'll both be there, would you want to go together?" Kelsi suddenly heard herself blurt out in her normal voice; immediately afterward kicking herself mentally for not having more restraint.

"Ummm, I don't think so," responded Jason, not meeting her eyes. "I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

Kelsi felt her stomach sink and her eyes begin to tear up as Jason hurriedly brushed past her, giving a small wave to Chad and Taylor as he left the cafeteria. She turned with a heartbroken expression to the couple, who exchanged equally confused looks. Chad took a small step toward Kelsi.

"Kels, I'm so…" he began.

"Jason thinks I'm ugly!" Kelsi interjected in a tone laced with tears. "And he's clearly not into me!"

"I don't know what to say…" said Taylor, shaking her head.

"I just want to get out of these clothes and go have a piano-marathon session to forget all about stupid Jason," answered Kelsi bitterly as she sulkily shuffled out of the cafeteria as quickly as she could manage in her high heels.

The composer was in such a bad mood she didn't even notice Troy and Gabriella pass by and greet her as she headed out of the lunch room. The pair, who was holding hands, turned to swap mutual expressions of concern. Then noticing their best friends across the cafeteria, Troyella made their way over to Chaylor.

"What's wrong with Kelsi?" Troy asked Chad and Taylor. "And what was up with her looking ready to go to the prom?"

"Yeah, she looked really upset," added Gabriella. "Although I would be too if I was wearing heels that high!"

"It's more like what's wrong with Jason," said Taylor grumpily.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy, looking genuinely clueless.

"Well Kelsi told us she had a crush on Jason and wanted him to ask her to the dance in a few weeks," Taylor started to explain.

"She wanted suggestions on how to get him to notice her. So, I told Kels to let Taylor and I give her a makeover and…" continued Chad.

"Well I take it from Kelsi's bad mood Jason didn't go for her new look," cut in Troy, pointing out the obvious.

"I can't believe you two!" chided Gabriella to Chad and Taylor, who were growing more guilty-looking by the second. "Even if Jason did like Kelsi's makeover, she would never really be happy with him knowing she hand't gotten him to like her by just being herself."

"You're right," said Taylor sheepishly.

"I'll try to talk to Jason and fix this…" began Chad.

"NO!!!" shouted Troy and Gabrilla in unison, causing Chad and Taylor to jump back startled.

"But…" offered Chad.

"And rule No. 2, never meddle in other people's relationships," interjected Troy. "It just gets way too messy."

"Plus, haven't you guys done enough damage already?" pointed our Gabriella, crossing her arms as she gave the couple an affectionately reproachful glare.

"She's got a point," acknowledged Taylor as her boyfriend nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"If Jason and Kelsi want to be together, they need to work it out themselves," said Troy.

"I dunno," replied Chad. "Jason seemed pretty firm when he turned down Kelsi for the dance. Do you really think, man, there's still a chance for those two?"

"Bet on it," grinned Troy.

**A/N: Will Jason and Kelsi end up getting together after all? Find out next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither "High School Musical" nor "Hannah Montana" belongs to me. This story is inspired by the "Hannah Montana" Season 2 episode, "You Are So Sue-able To Me." 

Chapter 3

The weekend had arrived along with the night of Ryan's birthday celebration, but Kelsi wasn't in the mood to party. She was still utterly upset about Jason having turned her down when she had asked him to the upcoming school dance a few days ago. And this after she had let Chad and Taylor give her a glamazon makeover to try and get Jason to like her! 

So instead of schmoozing and dancing with her classmates inside the Evans' mansion, Kelsi had hauled her broken heart outside to sit by the pool. That and she didn't particular feel like running into Jason, who she knew was somewhere inside. Not after all her efforts to avoid him school. She had even thought about skipping the party entirely, but didn't want her gloom over Jason to make her not be a good friend to Ryan.

The petite kicked the water in frustration and immediately watched her white, leather sandal fall off and start to float away. She bent down to grab it before it could get too far and then chose to remain sitting by the pool edge, taking off her other sandal and letting her legs dangle in the water. Kelsi tugged on the sleeves of her white and orange stripped shirt that she wore under her blue jean, overall dress.

She then pulled the brim of her pale peach cap lower over her moping face and let out a huge sigh. Where had she gone so wrong with Jason, she wondered to herself. Chad and Taylor had sworn that Jason would want to go with her to the dance if she had gone from theater girl drab to fashion makeover fab. Kelsi had held onto dreams of going to the dance with Jason for months. Now, all she was left was with nightmares of hearing tales of him dancing the night away with another girl.

"I thought you'd be inside dancing," a male voice suddenly interrupted Kelsi's reverie.

"Jason!" she gasped, spinning around to match the face with the voice she had instantly recognized.

"Not dancing?" he repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Not in the mood," mumbled Kelsi.

"That's funny. I thought you'd be all into dancing, considering how excited you seemed about the school dance a few days ago," said Jason.

"Yeah, until the _someone_ I wanted to go with turned me down," Kelsi pointed out.

"Kels, I… I always wanted to go to the dance with you," replied Jason, suddenly sounding shy.

"You DID??" squeaked Kelsi in surprise. 

"I mean, yeah," blushed Jason, running his hands nervously through his hair. "But I wanted to go to the dance with you. But with cool, creative, piano chick Kelsi. Not the pink Playboy dress Kelsi with the freakishly high-heeled shoes and weird deep voice who asked me in the cafeteria the other day."

"I was being dumb," admitted Kelsi, turning red. "I let Chad and Taylor give me a makeover 'cause they said it would get you to notice me and ask me to the dance."

"You're right that is dumb," agreed Jason, sitting down beside her by the pool's edge. "Kels, I like you just the way you are."

"Really?" she breathed; her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah," responded Jason, blushing as he glanced down briefly at his hands before smiling as he turned back to her.

"So, if I asked you to the dance again, would you say yes?" inquired Kelsi hopefully.

"Which Kelsi is asking me?" questioned Jason.

"There is only one Kelsi," she replied grinning. "Just plain-old piano playing, cap-wearing, glass-faced Kelsi."

"Good," said Jason with relief. "'Cause that's the only Kelsi I want."

"So is that a yes?" asked Kelsi, just wanting to make sure.

"How's this for an answer?" grinned Jason slyly.

Kelsi's heart raced happily as the next moment Jason leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't believe that he had wanted to go to the dance with her all along. And that he had liked her, too.

No pink tube dress. No make-up. No contacts. No silver stilettos.

Just the way she was.

**THE END**


End file.
